Kenakalan Miku dan Rin : Coklat punya Len
by Hachipine Ia
Summary: Dirumah vocaloid, sedang sepi, hanya ada Rin Miku Len. Apa yang dilakukan Miku sehingga Len marah besar? My first ff, gbisa nulis summary, gommenasai...


Seorang gadis berambut kuning madu tampak sedang duduk dengan nyamannya di kotatsu. Ya, gadis ini Kagamine Rin. Dia salah satu anggota vocaloid. Rin tinggal bersama beberapa anggota vocaloid lainnya, yaitu Hatsune Miku, KAITO, MEIKO, Megurine Luka, dan kembarannya Kagamine Len. biasanya rumah vocaloid ini ramai, tapi tidak untuk hari ini. rumah begitu sepi. hanya ada Rin, Miku, dan Len. Yang lain entahlah kemana, mungkin mereka lelah hidup. #eh

Bisa dilihat, Miku sedang mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas, Len sedang menyiram pohon pisangnya diluar, dan Rin sedang asyik malas-malasn yang sedaang asyik mengkhayal tiba-tiba dikagetakan oleh seekor mahluk toscah penggila negi.

"Rii~in! mau coklat tidak? aku menemukannya dikulkas! ayo makan sama-sama~" ucap Miku sembari men-death hug Rin. Rin yang dipeluk sedemikian erat oleh Miku langsung kehabisan nafas. ia mencoba untuk berbicara, tapi pelukan miku dilehernya membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara deengan lancar. "Mi-ku... se-se.. sak.. tolong lepaskan pe..lukan..mu i-tu... " ujar Rin agak terbata-bata. Miku melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum layaknya orang coret**baka**coret. "Tehee~maafkan aku, ayo kita makan coklat~ aku menemukan coklta berbetuk hati dikulkas! Karena hanya ada satu, kita potek ya~" kata Miku. Senyum coret**baka**coret itu masih terpampang jelas diwajah cantiknya. Rin hanya sweatdrop ditempat. "Baiklah, cepat potek coklat itu.." ucap Rin. Miku mengangguk dan ia mematahkan coklat itu jadi dua. bentuknya jadi setengah hati. Lalu Miku memberikan setengah potek ke Rin.

Rin menerima coklat setengah hati itu. Ia memperhatikan sejenak coklat yang diberikan Miku tersebut. Rin merasa ada yang aneh. Coklat itu bertuliskan 'EN' entah maksudnya apa, lalu dia segera memakannya. 'Enak.' batin Rin. Saat mereka sedang asyik makan coklat, tiba-tiba...

"Hoi Rinny, Miku-_nee,_ apakah kau melihat coklat berbentuk hati dengan tulisan 'LEN' di coklat itu? aku tadi pagi menaruhnya dikulkas, apakah kalian melihatnya?" tanya Len dari dapur. Entah kenapa, Miku tiba-tiba berdiri dan berujar, "Uh, ak-aku k-ketoilet dulu ya, habiskan sendiri ya, Rinny.." dan Miku segera berlari ke arah... kamar? 'Miku-_nee _kenapa ya?' batin Rin dalam hati. Rin mengalihkan pandangannya ke Len dan menjawab, "Tidak tahu, apa kau sudah mencarinya dengan benar? coba cari lagi!" ujarku tegas. Len menghela nafas dan meng-iyakan.

Tiba-tiba, matanya melihat coklat yang tadi dimakan Miku. Rin mengambil dan melihat ada tulisan 'L' di coklat itu. Muka Rin memucat. Ia tahu mengapa Miku tadi bersikap aneh. Rin melirik kearah Len yang sedang sibuk mencari coklatnya dikulkas. Rin berdiri, dan mengendap-endap ke arah kamar Miku. Benar saja, ada Miku yang sedang asyik mendengar lagu. Rin menghampiri Miku lalu menjitak kepala Miku. " Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku itu coklat Len!" ucap Rin. Miku menatap Rin. "Emangnya kalau ketahuan kenapa? bukannya kalau sama kamu, dia ga bakal berani?" Tanya Miku polos. Rin yang sudah gregetan gara-gara mahluk tosca satu ini menahan nafas, memikirkan cara agar bisa memasak mahluk satu ini. "Tapi kalau sampai ketahuan, dia bakalan-" ucapan Rin terpotong oleh teriakan super kencang dari mahluk shota yang haus akan pisang itu.

"MIKU-_NEE! RIN! _TERKUTUKLAH KALIAN YANG MEMAKAN COKLAT INI! AKU DOAKAN SEMOGA KALIAN DIKUTUK OLEH DEWA PISANG MENJADI PISANG BUSUK! LIHAT SAJA! AKU AKAN MEMBALASKAN DENDAMKU UNTUK COKLATKU YANG SANGAT CANTIK DAN MANIS INI!" Teriak Len dari bawah. Rin dan Miku keluar dari kamar lalu berusaha kabur. Sayang, Len berhasil menangkap Rin dengan cara menarik pita dikepala Rin hingga dia jatuh terduduk, lalu memeluknya dari belakang agar tidak kabur. Rin meronta-ronta agar dilepaskan saat dia di seret oleh Len. Len seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Lalu matanya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah benda panjang dan sebuah kotak kecil dimeja dekat lemari. Len menunjukan senyum Evilnya, lalu mengambil kedua buah benda itu.

Rin mendelik ketika mengetahui benda itu. Ya, sebuah vibrator dan sekotak pil pencegah kehamilan. "BODOH! APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN DUA BENDA ITU!" teriak Rin. Len hanya tersenyum dengan mengerikan dan membuat Rin bergidik ngeri. "Kau akan tahu~" lalu Len menyeret Rin kekamar disebelah meja tersebut lalu menguncinya. sebelum Rin sempet ditarik masuk oleh Len, ia berteriak, "MIKU! TOLONG AKUUUU!" dan..

BLAM.

Suara pintu tertutup. Miku hanya mendoakan Rin agar ia selamat dan diberi tempat disisi-Nya. Miku berpikir agar ia tidak di uhuk**rape**uhuk juga oleh Len. ia mempunyai ide dan ia segera kedapur. Ya, ia akanmembuat coklat yang sama persisi dengan punya Len lalu bilang yang dimakan olehnya dan Rin adalah punya Rin. Dan coklat yang akan diberikan itu adalah milik Len. Ya, kita lihat saja nanti.

* * *

Sekitar 2 jam, coklat yang dibuat Miku pun selesai. Ia segera menengok kekamar dan mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar. Tentu saja dia membawa coklatnya. "Len? aku menemukan coklatmu, coklat yang tadi dimakan oleh aku dan Rin punya Rin, sedangkan punyamu ada di kotak paling bawah dikulkas Len.." ucap Miku. Tentu saja itu bohong. 5 menit kemudian, Len keluar dengan menggunakan pakainnya yang tidak rapih. Ditambah didekat pipi, leher, dan dagunya penuh dengan cairan. Entah cairan apa. "Mana?" tanya Len. Miku menyerahkan coklat tersebut. Len mengucapkan terima kasih dan masuk. Miku bingung, harusnya Rin sudah ga dihukum oleh Len. Hingga Miku bertanya. "Untuk apa kau masuk lagi?" Len tersenyum mesum " melanjutkannya kembali " lalu ia masuk kekamar. Miku sweatdrop.

Yah, Setidaknya, Miku selamat...

-owari-


End file.
